


Just A Little Advice

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-nuptial prequel to my earlier story, "The Best Man".  Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Advice

Palmer was fully aware he was on hallowed ground. Gibbs' basement!

It was his first ever opportunity to take in all of what the room contained, or what once contained.  
Gibbs' boat for example. He saw where it had once stood and wondered at just how he'd managed to get it out of the large, spacious room.

In fact, Jimmy took in as much as he could while he was still sober enough, before the drinks Gibbs had been plying him with would take full effect and blur his faculties.

The purpose of Gibbs bestowing upon him this honour was, naturally, his forthcoming wedding to Breena Slater. The "Silver Fox" taking this one off opportunity to supply the "Autopsy Gremlin" with congratulations and more than a little near fatherly advice.

"You still having trouble with Breena's Dad?" Gibbs asked, while refilling Jimmy's glass.

"No, not since I stood up to him that time." Jimmy replied.

"That did kinda surprise me. Wasn't expecting it, but pleased you did." Gibbs handed Jimmy his glass. " Wouldn't want anyone thinking you're a doormat."

Jimmy shook his head. "Oh don't worry, I can be very firm when the need arises."

"That's good." answered Gibbs. "If he ever does or says something you feel isn't right, you pull him up on it. If he does what you feel IS right, then back him up."

"I hear you, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs raised his glass, "Kids?"

Jimmy raised his own glass thinking Gibbs was about to propose a toast, then quickly gulped down some of his beer when he realised Gibbs was only asking a question.

"Kids? Oh yeah, sure. Some day. Always dreamed of having a family. Being a Father."

Gibbs smiled it was the answer he'd been hoping to hear come from the young man's lips.  
"I've known Generals, Senators, Majors and Presidents, but "Dad" is still the best title for any guy."

Jimmy smiled. That had come from the heart and was pretty profound.

"Do what you have to do for family." said Gibbs, speaking as if to himself.

"Your most sacred rule." Jimmy replied.

"Dangerous to follow too sometimes."

Jimmy frowned. "How do you mean?"

"It's why I had to kill Michelle, remember?"

Jimmy stared down at his beer and wished he hadn't mentioned her. Especially with his current level of intoxication bringing on the melancholic stage.

"Michelle. So smart, yet so dumb." He shook his head, sadly. "She didn't want to be bad. She just felt she had to be."

Gibbs nodded. "That about sums it up I guess."

Jimmy looked Gibbs in the eye and said, "If that hadn't happened. If I hadn't dumped her. I might be marrying her, and you'd hate that right? The way you felt about her. Even before she became a Mole."

Gibbs answer was, perhaps given the circumstances, surprising. "Not neccesarily. If I learned one thing about Michelle Lee, after I killed her, it's that she would have been a good mother to that little girl, and it still hurts thinking about that. About what happened."

Jimmy did not doubt Gibbs' sincerity. "I can imagine".

Palmer desperately felt the need to lighten the mood. "Can we get more drunk now please?"

Gibbs smiled and chuckled. "Not TOO drunk."

Gibbs raised his glass and this time it WAS to propose a toast.

"I think she's the one for you, Jim." 

"I think so too."

"And don't take any crap off her old man." added Gibbs.

Jimmy lifted his glass, smiling so widely that, had his denture work been illuminated from behind, it would have lit up the whole room. 

"To Breena." he said.

"To Mr and Mrs Palmer." Gibbs replied.


End file.
